


Miscellaneous Original Fiction

by paranoidfighter



Category: Original Work
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Plot, Other, my own work, not fandom writing, original fic - Freeform, this is stuff i write in my free time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidfighter/pseuds/paranoidfighter
Summary: This will be for original stories that don't concern my main original characters. This will update with different stories as I write them.





	Miscellaneous Original Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is entitled "The Dancers"  
> It is a story without spoken words, of two souls who fall in love.

They had always said life was a dance.

They had always said there would be a partner for each dancer.

They had always said it would take time to find the perfect partner.

Well, six hundred years later and I still haven't found them.

I've danced with kings and queens, peasants and beggars. I've waltzed with gods and demons alike. No one has stayed with me after the music has ended. I've taken their hands, followed their leads, let myself be dipped and spun and twirled through the centuries as the orchestra plays. The dancers moved past me, joined together in bliss as they drift by. The dancers always tell me that I'll find my dancer one day.

They always say that when I'm left alone on the dance floor.

I turn my gaze to the orchestra and lock eyes with the cellist. He offers a sympathetic shrug as he tightens the strings on his instrument. He picks up his bow and begins a melancholy chord as a violinist joins him. The percussionist strums his chimes, signaling the start of the next dance.

I stand alone in the floor, heaving a sigh as the world around me begins to step together in rhythm. I watch them dance, watch them laugh and spin and kiss as they make their way around the ballroom.

I step away from the floor, my heart sinking lower in my chest with each step.

I'll never find my partner....

 

 

 

I watched them leave again. The King of Prussia had left them alone on the floor as he left to join the woman that would become his queen. I watched them walk away, their head hanging low, their shoulders slumped. They didn't know I was watching. They didn't know I saw their tears.

I tried to go after them, but the chain around my ankle held me fast. I struggled against it but I felt the cold metal biting into my flesh. I glared at the shackle and fought for a moment more before I picked up viola. I couldn't miss my entrance - the conductor would have my head if I did.

And if he took my head, I would never see them dance again.

My bow sang over the strings as I watched them take to the dance floor once again, waltzing with a poet that would die alone in a seaside shack. Neither of them knew it, though. But I did.

After all, our songs were their lives. When the music ended, so did they.

 

 

 

The poet left my side. He fled as the music ended, proclaiming his love to be the sea. The sea. He left me for the ocean. I had been left for other people before, but never once for a body of water. I sighed as I took a glass of champagne from one of the tables. My feet ached - oh, how they ached. I had spent centuries dancing, waiting to find my partner. I looked back to the orchestra but found that none of them were looking to me. Typical, really. They had other things to focus on. They had their music. They had the all important task of providing the music for this timeless ball.

I finished the champagne and took to my feet as the chimes sounded once more. The music had changed, I realized; it was upbeat, faster now. I made a turn around the room, but no one came to take my hand. I looked back to the orchestra but still they avoided my gaze. I turned my back to them and stepped into the middle of the floor, clapping my hands in time with the music. My feet began to tap out a rhythm as my hips began to twirl. The music grew faster, the maestro's baton whipping through the air as I spun. The dancers were watching me, I knew - I was doing the unthinkable. I was dancing without a partner. That went against every single rule that we had here in the ballroom. Every dance must be with performed with a partner.

 

 

 

They didn't see me dancing.

They couldn't - their eyes were closed. I couldn't leave my chair, but I was dancing all the same. My body swayed with my viola as I, too, took to my feet. I couldn't join them on the dance floor, but my feet were tapping to the same rhythm as their's. When they dipped, I leaned. When they twirled, I was their anchor. My hands held fast to my viola but they ached to feel their touch. I never knew their touch, but that didn't stop me from thinking of it every second of every day. They were perfection; they were more beautiful than I even knew words for. I would trade my life for just five minutes of their time; I wanted to hold their hand, to feel their lips, to join them in this heavenly gala for just one dance.

Maybe, maybe if I could just have one dance, we would both be free...

 

 

 

The music ended again. People clapped as I walked off of the dance floor once again. I watched a few couples kissing gently before they simply faded away. Clearly they had danced their last dance. They were the lucky ones, I thought - they got to have their final dance. At this rate, I didn't think I ever would. After all, it had been over six hundred years and no one had stayed with me for more than one dance. I sat down on the outskirts of the room and buried my head into my hands. I was tired and I was sore. My feet were blistered and bruised, but I had no relief. When the chimes would sound, I would be pulled back to the dance floor. I never knew why, but I couldn't resist the chimes. No one could resist the chimes.

I drank another glass of champagne and felt myself being summoned back to the dance floor. There were new dancers now, I saw - young men and women who had all the signs of true love within their starry eyes. I watched as they danced together, but their joy was not shared with me. My face grew darker as the young lovers faded into the shadows. Someone came to take my hand, but I didn't meet their gaze as we danced. They wouldn't stay, I knew. I had seen them dancing with others before - they weren't my partner.

And I was right.

They weren't my partner.

When the music ended, they left me alone. I didn't even care. I stopped caring a long time ago. It took a lot to make me care now. I looked back to the orchestra and met the gaze of the cellist. I wasn't sure why, but he had been a silent comfort for me for centuries. Something about their grey eyes gave me hope for the future. I held his gaze but blinked in confusion as he gestured towards the violas - it was as if he was begging with his eyes for me to look over there.

I followed his gaze and found someone staring back at me.

I met their gaze.

 

 

 

They were looking at me.

The trembling in my hands spread to my entire body. I was shaking under their gaze. Oh, happy day! They had seen me. They saw me. They were looking to me!

I opened my mouth to speak but the conductor's baton screamed through the air. My bow raised on its own but my eyes didn't leave theirs. They stepped closer to me as my heart began to race. My breath caught in my chest as they held out their hand. They held out their hand to me! My entire body was alight with energy. They wanted to dance with me!

The conductor was still guiding our music, but he was looking to the dancer that had dared approach. In thousands of years, no one had ever approached his podium. Fire burned within his eyes but they paid him no mind. They were looking to me. I began to sway to the music, tears pricking my eyes as I saw them doing the same. The cellist was smiling - I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was encouraging us, both of us. I looked down to the chain around my ankle and inhaled deeply. They were coming closer now. I had to dance with them. This was my chance.

 

 

 

 

I heard the sound of metal shearing in half.

I heard a scream.

I ran forward and caught the violist within my arms. Their leg was injured, bloodied. I stared in horror at the manacle that was covered in dark ichor. I held them tightly as I looked back to the conductor. I felt myself withering under his stare but I didn't care.

I couldn't care.

I slid my arm under the violist's shoulders and helped them out of the tangled web of players. We picked our way out as carefully as we could, dodging the angry glares of the conductor while the happiness of the players spurred us onward. The violist was limping, unable to fully support their own weight. I didn't care, though; I doubted they cared, too.

We made our way to the dance floor and our hands intertwined. I met their gaze. They met mine. I smiled, just as they did. I began to lead the dance, letting the violist lean on me as we moved together.

 

 

 

 

They didn't notice that the other dancers had fallen still.

I loved that about them.

They were always within their own little world each time they danced. Even when they danced with a partner, nothing disturbed their world. Except for now, that is. I smiled down at them and leaned closer to them, whispering quietly into their ear. I spoke to them of the centuries, of all the years I had worshiped their smile. They leaned into me in return, saying their own sweet nothings as we waltzed.

The dancers were staring at us, I could tell. I had done the unthinkable. I had broken free from the eternal orchestra. The music sounded different now, I knew. I didn't care, though.

I had a partner.

 

 

 

I wasn't prepared for the music to stop.

I felt myself falling into shadows.

They squeezed to my hands, though. They weren't letting go.

I cried as I realized that they, too, were fading.

I clung to them, holding them close to my body. I wasn't ready to go. I had danced for so long. I had never expected to go. I didn't want to go, I sobbed into their shoulder.

 

 

I stroked their hair as I hugged them. It is okay, I whispered to them, you are not alone. We would go together into the shadows. Together. We would never be alone again. They begged for us to have another dance, begged for us to take another turn about the floor. I told them I wanted it too, but that we didn't have a choice.

We had found our partner, after all, and we had our dance.

Now that the music was over, so were we.

I kissed them as the world fell away.


End file.
